This invention relates generally to a smokestack, and more particularly, to a portable smokestack specifically suited for use with campfires.
Campers throughout the world commonly build wood fires that are used for both heating and cooking. Typically, a campfire is built either on the ground or in a rudimentary fireplace constructed of loose rocks found in the immediate area. Although providing essential needs of campers, the open campfire often exhibits highly undesirable traits. For example, wind blown smoke emanating from an open campfire frequently causes discomfort to a camper's eyes and lungs. In addition, wind blown sparks emitted from an open campfire can provide a serious fire hazard to both the camper and surrounding environment.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an apparatus that will reduce the disadvantages inherently present in connection with the use of open campfires.